Kim Possible in Quantum Leap
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Sam Beckett leaps into the body of someone on Team Possible & it is bad timing as they are about to go on one of their most important missions to save the world. Can he right it & save the world at the same time?Especially when a evil leaper enters Shego?
1. Chapter 1

**KP in Quantum Leap**

Sam Beckett leaps into the body of someone on Team Possible andit is bad timing as they are about to go on one of their most important missions to save the world. Why has he leaped in this time? What must he right what went wrong in Team Possible? Can he right it and save the world at the same time?

**Chapter 1: Honey of a Problem**

Kim was walking her home after a good day at school with her best friend, Ron Stoppable and talking about getting ready to go on the mission that Wade had beeped them with after their quick stop at Bueno Nacho.

Kim finishes changing in her room and was heading towards the door when suddenly she glows for a second and even anyone who'd been looking at her would not have suspected a thing. For instead of the mind of world-famous Kim Possible rested the mind of someone who was not even a female.

Sam Beckett opens his eyes and after having leaped into enough bodies, he had gotten a hang for knowing if he was in a male or female body and he knew that he was in a female's body, but the question was... who's? He could tell he was in a black shirt of some kind that exposed his, er, her belly button and as he looked down further he saw that he was wearing some cargo pants. He thinks, "I wonder how close I am to my time..." He then looks up from her pants and sees her hands are covered in some gloves before he spots a mirror just in visual range of the gloves. He thinks, "Finally, now I can see who she is before Al shows up."

Sam walks over to the mirror and his jaw drops, for even in his Swiss cheesed brain, he would recognize the famous girl... Kim Possible! Just then Ron comes in and says, "Hey KP! Are you ready to go?" Sam turns back to the mirror and says, "Ohhhhh, boy!"

(Quantum Leap lyrics)_Theorizing that one could travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator... and vanished. He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by7 an unknown force to change history for the better. His own guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of an hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so, Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home..._

Ron says, "Kim? Are you ok?" He could not remember his best friend ever saying something quite like that for no reason. Just then Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pocket to see what the commotion is.

Sam thinks, "Uh-oh... animals can see me." He had learned that animals could see him in any body he happen to be inside of at the time and he had forgotten that Team Possible had a naked mole rat as a partner.

Rufus takes one look at Sam and starts to grrrr angrily. It was obvious that Rufus did not like the thought of someone inhabiting Kim's body. Not that Sam had much of a choice in the matter because until he righted the wrong, he was pretty much stuck.

Sam says, "Um, yeah..." He moves quickly towards Rufus and says, "Excuse me, I need to have a little private chat with Rufus before we go hon." He grabs Rufus quickly and is surprised at how agile and quickly he could move in the body.

Ron is stunned and simply stands there as Kim disappears out of the room with Rufus in tow, saying to an empty room, "Um... yeah... sure." He couldn't remember the last time Kim had ever called him "Hon" on purpose or accident and wonders, "What is up with Kim?"

Meanwhile, down the hallway in what would be the bedroom of Kim's parents, Sam was trying to calm down an enraged naked mole rat.

Sam says, "Ouch! Hey! This is STILL Kim's body and anything you do to hurt her will still be there when I leave you know..." This makes Rufus stop trying to bite at the hand holding him and just stare up at him angrily.

Sam sighs softly and says, "Listen... I am a traveler who just leaps into their body to right whatever went wrong in their life at that point. If I am here, then that means something is going to happen that I have to fix or I won't be able to leave. Now, you'd like your friend back wouldn't you?"

Rufus crosses his tiny arms and nods before looking at him questioningly as if gauging his words for honesty. After a few moments Sam says, "Well? Will you help me right whatever it is I need to do so I can leave and you can get your friend back?" Rufus seems to come to a decision and nods.

Sam says, "Oh, one last thing... Please don't tell anyone that I am in Kim's body. Everyone has to believe that it was Kim doing all of this or I might not be able to correct what went wrong and not leap out of her body."

Rufus nods and says, "Uh-huh, yeah" This makes Sam relax and say, "Thank you, I appreciate this and as soon as Al shows up to tell me what I need to do, I can do it and return your friend."

No sooner than Sam had spoken, a brightly lit, white door appears to Sam's left side through which Al steps through. Al turns to look at the door before he taps a button on the handheld that he held in his right hand, which closes the door.

Sam turns his head and says "Al! Boy am I glad to see you! You'll never guess who I leaped into this time!"

Al looks at the handheld and starts to say, "A Kim..." which was finished as his eyes go wide, and his voice going softer in surprise, "Possible..." He looks at the famous redhead standing before him, holding what looked like to him some kind of furless rodent. He knew the stories as much as the next person and guessed that it could only be Rufus, the naked mole rat and very capable member of the team.

Al says, "Sam! Do you realize who you're in? This is BIG!" with Sam nodding as he says, "Yeah, I know, it was a shock for me to wake up in Kim's body too. Do you know what I'm supposed to do yet?"

Al stares at Kim for another second before he turns his eyes to the handheld and punches a few buttons on it. He reads from the tiny, one-line screen and says, "Sorry, not yet. For some reason to get the data he needs to figure it out. The only thing we're sure of right now is that you and Ron Stop..." He hits the handheld and it squeals before he continues to read, "Stoppable are about to go on a world-saving mission."

Sam looks down at himself and thinks, "I thought these clothes looked awfully familiar..." before it hit him and he says, "Wait! I am about to go on a mission? I can't! I don't have Kim's skills or knowledge!"

Al says, "Well, we're getting the data from Wade as we speak about the mission so we can figure out what went wrong. He was hesitant to give us the data at first and that's why we don't know what to tell you yet."

Rufus just crawls up to Kim's shoulder, apparently trying to follow the weird conversation, that is anyone had seen would seem like she was talking to herself.

Sam says, "Wait, just close am I to my time? Why is there such a difficulty?"

Al says, "You are closer than you've ever been. I am just few hours ahead of you, er.. that is Kim Possible's time."

Sam says, "Will Ziggy have enough time to figure out what is wrong and what I need to do so I can leap with such a short time frame?"

Al shrugs and says apologetically, "I don't know but it obviously is something that happens on the mission so either cancel it, which would be very out of character for her... or go and do whatever that the real Kim didn't do."

Sam says in a frustrated voice, "Go back and see what you can do to hurry the process up and see if you can find out who I am going up against at least."

Al says, "Well... you could just ask Wade for an update. That might be easier." He then points at her right pocket, "She usually keeps her Kimmunicator in the front, right pocket.

Sam reaches down and pulls out the small blue device before he stops and says, "Wait... how did know that?"

Al blushes slightly as he rubs the back of his head with the handheld before he says, "eh-heh, I am sort of a Kim Possible fan..." He pulls out from a jacket pocket a card with the KP logo on it and says, "I'm a member of the Kim Possible fan club."

Sam smacks his face with Kim's gloved hand for a second before he then says, "Al! This is no time for joking! For all we know Kim or someone could end up seriously hurt!"

At the mention of Kim getting hurt Al's face changes from the "Kid-about-everything" expression to one more serious than Sam could ever remember seeing. Al says, "I'll back and make sure that doesn't happen!"

Al turns and punches a button on the handheld before walking through the door quickly. Leaving a confused Sam and a puzzled Rufus standing in the bedroom.

Sam says, "Looks like we're on our own... Can I count on you?" to which Rufus nods and he didn't know why but he felt better knowing that he could count on Rufus to help him. Perhaps it was because Kim's body remembered that it could trust Rufus? He wasn't sure, but at any rate he figured that Ron must be wondering what Kim could possible talking to Rufus about for so long.

Kim/Sam walks back into Kim's room and says, "Hey Ron, are you ready to go?" He tries to smile like Kim to reassure him that everything is ok.

Ron blinks and rubs his eyes for a second as he could have sworn... he shakes his head and thinks, "You're losing it Stoppable, just like Mr. B said you might someday. Because there is no way that Kim was a guy just now." He nods at his friend and says, "Yeah, did you and Rufus finish your chat?"

Kim/Sam nods, making a couple strands of Kim's hair fall in front of his eyes, to which he automatically brushes it with the back of his right hand just like Kim normally would. This makes Ron convinced that he had been imagining things as only KP would do that with her hair. The trio makes their way out of the house and when Ron tries to get Rufus to put him into his usual pocket, Rufus jumps down to crawl into Kim/Sam's pocket.

Ron is puzzled at Rufus's reaction and Sam thinks, "Better nip this in the bud before there is a problem before he says, "I guess he wants to travel with me on this mission, is that ok with you Ron?"

Ron shrugs and says, "Fine by me KP, as long as you don't mind."

Just then there is a musical beeping sound and without even thinking about it, Sam grabs the Kimmunicator from the pocket. He says, "Hey, what's the sitch?" He couldn't remember Wade's name with his Swiss cheesed mind for a few moments until Wade says, "Hey Kim, your ride should be coming any moment now and it will land just outside your house."

Kim/Sam says, "Hey Wade, Are there any new updates on our mission? I want to recap things before we get going."

Wade looks at his screens for a second and says, "No, Dementor is still planning on taking over the world vs. Drakken and Shego in some stupid "Take over the world" bet that they seem to have between them." Suddenly something seems to catch his eye and he says, "How did you know Kim? We just got reports that MonkeyFist and the Seniors have also joined in on the race to take over the world."

Kim/Sam grimaces and says, "Call it a gut feeling... I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen."

Wade didn't look too happy as Kim's hunches usually were right on the money and he hoped that nothing else bad was going to happen. He says, "If you get any more of those bad feelings, let me know ok Kim?"

Kim/Sam says, "You got it Wade. So what did MonkeyFist and the Seniors do to join the race?" But before Wade could answer the loud sound of a jet starting to land cut them off and so both Sam and Ron look up at the landing jet until it touches down on the street right outside of Kim's home.

Kim/Sam says, "Tell me later Wade, our ride is here but keep my informed if there any new developments in the villain race."

Wade gives a thumbs up on the screen and says, "You've got it Kim." before the screen goes dark. So, Kim/Sam, Rufus and Ron all board the jet and head off to stop Dementor from carrying out his plans.

**

* * *

AN:** Well, here is yet another KP story from my very active mind (You'd be surprised just how many ideas go through my mind... if I wrote them all, I'd never have time to sleep, eat or anything else again.) Well, as everyone can see... Sam is in the body of THE(said in the voice of Adrena Lynn, lol!)Kim Possible, so I'm sure you're all wondering just what wrong thing did she did that he has to correct? What does any of this have to do with the race that the villains have all set up? Why Dementor and not Drakken first? Well, these answers will all come up in due time. The reason for the Kim/Sam thing will become apparent later on. First I'd like to hear from you all and see what you all think are the answers to my questions. Trust me on this though, this will be **_way_** worse than any villain team up. See you all when I post the next chapter!

Next chapter info:Kim/Sam and Ron go to spoil Dementor and hopefully get this race off to a bad start but can Sam, even in the body of Kim Possible actually stop him? Read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Dementor

**KP in Quantum Leap**

Sam Beckett leaps into the body of someone on Team Possible, it is bad timing, as they are about to go on one of their most important missions to save the world. Why has he leaped in this time? What must he right what went wrong in Team Possible? Can he right it and save the world at the same time?

**Chapter 2: Dementor**

_(Present Day, Location: Secret)_

Al walked with a spring in his step, as he was happy one of the few women in the world that he actually and truly adored almost as much as his first wife. Kim Possible was one of the few crime fighters that was known around the world and beloved by almost all, and even some villains had to admit that they liked and/or respected her. And for him to having Kim Possible stuck in a room for him to talk to anytime was a super plus to his job that he never imagined possible!

Al mentally thanked his friend for making all of this possible for his wish to meet Kim Possible in person come true as he walks towards the waiting room where he would do what he'd done a million times before. He would explain where she was, that everything would be fine and she would be returned as soon as Sam fixed whatever had gone wrong.

However, being the fan that he was, he had forgotten that **nobody** holds Kim Possible captive for long. A fact that he would remember quite painfully as he opened the door with a beep on his keypad and stepped forward, expecting her to be sitting comfortably and instead got a hard punch to the face!

Al goes flying backwards and hitting the wall behind him hard! He manages to look up to see Kim standing there, looking around before she takes off down the direction he'd just come from and he knew that given her skills, it would be only a matter of time before she escaped.

Al quickly hits a button on his handheld and says, "Attention everyone! Kim Possible has escaped the waiting room! Do NOT harm her but stop her from escaping!" His voice came from every speaker in the place. He slowly stands up and can hear feet running quickly before he says, "Oh... this is not my day. I miss out meeting my heroine, Kim Possible."

Al notices the feet stop before him and when he looks up he sees Kim standing there and she says, "Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Ron?" He is speechless before the intensity within those eyes. The photos of her that he had did NOT do her justice. He was a military person and he still had never met anyone with that much force in those eyes.

Kim says, "Well? Where am I?" Her hands rose in preparation for another punch before he raises his hands in surrender, "I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't hit me!" He takes a breath before he says, "Kim, have you ever heard of project Quantum Leap?"

Kim _had_ heard something about but the details were kind of sketchy and kind of unbelievable as one story told her that it involved time travel. She says, "Maybe, what do you know about it?"

Al says, "You're IN the project right now. You see, our time traveler can leap into the body of anyone from within his own lifetime and when that happens, they end up here."

Kim looks down as she says, "But I see my own body, if someone else is in my body, why do I still see mine?"

Al says, "That is a strange quirk, you are actually in the body of our time traveler but his body instantly changes into that of whoever he's leaped into. Anyway, a mysterious force beyond anyone's control or understanding keeps him from leaping out until Sam has corrected whatever went wrong in the life of the person he leaped into."

Kim looks skeptical as she says, "Ok... this is a 11 on a scale of 10 on the weirdness scale."

Al pulls out the card from his jacket and says, "I wouldn't lie to you! I am a fan and member of your fan club" He holds it out for Kim to take and look at it before she says, "I remember this card, you just joined last week."

Al was in heaven as he thinks, "She remembers me!" before Kim says, "Yours was the weirdest application for membership that I had ever received." This sank Al's happiness as he thought, "Great, she thinks I'm weirdo..."

Just then some people coming from both directions with stunners came rushing towards them and Al holds up his hands as he shouts, "It is ok! Everything is ok! She's with me now!" Al looks at Kim right in the eye and says, "Right Kim?"

Kim nods and the people look relieved, staring at her for a few moments before they start to walk away. She then says, "They look like they're glad not to have to do anything."

Al nods as he says, "That's because I don't think there is a single person on this base that could actually win in a fight against you and I bet they all know that. Besides, they all know your name so there is no way anyone really wants to battle their heroine."

Kim crosses her arms as she looks at him firmly, clearly what the ones in the fan club called her "Mission Mode" look. Al says, "He's just fine and he's with Sam, er you that is since he's in your body and they're about to go on a mission."

Kim says, "Can Sam handle my mission and keep Ron safe?" Her brows furrowing as she looks at Al, making him feel like he was under the spotlight.

Al says, "I think so, but our biggest problem is that we don't know what it is that he needs to fix so he can leap, and Wade has been reluctant to share any information with us."

Kim says, "Let me talk to Wade, I'll make sure he gives you whatever information you need. I want to get back to my body." She then adds in thought, "And Ron."

Al says, "Ok, come with me and I'll make sure you talk to Wade." He then turns to walk down the hallway with Kim walking beside him. He glances every now and then at Kim and thinks, "I'm walking alongside Kim! The other fans will... oh, that's right... this is all supposed to be top secret so I can never tell them." Just then Al accidentally touches Kim and he thinks happily, "I touched Kim Possible!"

Al would have thought about it more when they arrived in the room where the others were and the Ziggy computer. He hears Kim say, "Is this the place?" before he turns and says, "Yes Kim, and that big flashing ball for a computer is Ziggy. You'll need to talk to her about communicating with Wade."

Ziggy says, "Al! You know better than to bring anyone from the waiting room here! Oh! It is just like you, a pretty smile from a beautiful girl and you are mush in the head!"

Al says loudly, "Oh knock it off Ziggy! This is THE Kim Possible you're talking about! She has security clearance even higher than I do for this kind of stuff and you know it!"

Ziggy was silent for a few moments before saying, "Very well but if anything goes wrong, I will put all the blame squarely on you!"

Al looks up at the computer and says, "Fine! I'll accept any blame and responsibility for my decision but I don't really see how we can fail with Kim on our side!"

Ziggy says, "She may have an impressive track record but she is still just a ordinary human girl after all and without all the details, I feel that the that trying help Sam may just be impossible."

Kim steps forward and says, "Nothing is impossible for a Possible!" She walks towards the computer without fear or hesitation and stops right before it as she says, "Now just tell me what you've got and maybe I can fill in the holes. I know the mission because I was just about to go on it!"

Al gasps and says, "That's right! How stupid of me! I should have realized that you would have the missing mission info without having to talk to Wade!" He smacks his forehead and then says, "Kim, please! What can you tell us about the mission?"

Kim says, "Not until I get some questions answered first!"

Ziggy says in a surprisingly soft voice, "You're worried about Ron aren't you? You wonder if Sam can really fix things without hurting your friends Ron and Rufus."

Kim's face softens just a little before she says, "Yes, not can you tell me just what when wrong that pulled Sam into me and brought me here? And just how far in the future am I?"

Ziggy makes a sighing sound and says, "Very well, I will tell you all I know Ms. Possible."

_(In Florida of The Past)_

Kim/Sam was on the ground with Ron after having parachuted out of the plane and it was fortunate that in a previous leap he had been a pilot so knowing how to keep cool when parachuting had been necessary. Kim/Sam knew he had to behave as much like Kim as possible so as not to arouse the suspicion of Ron too much and that he felt would be a problem since Ron already was thinking that Kim was acting strangely.

The two of them quietly approached Dementor where he had taken over Lockheed in order to probably steal or use something from there to help take over the world. Even Wade wasn't sure what though and the fact that this was a race, meant that they couldn't waste any time or one of the other villains might succeed while Team Possible was trying to stop one of the others.

Kim/Sam peeks around the corner and spots Dementor talking to one of the Lockheed people whose tag identified him as Paul Chavez. Kim/Sam whispers Ron, "It looks like he's talking to one of the hostages..." before he whispers back, "What's the plan KP?"

Kim/Sam didn't actually HAVE a plan and frowns in thought as he thinks quickly, "What would Kim usually do in these kind of situations?" Fortunately for him, he didn't have to answer that question because that is when the bright white door suddenly appears and Al steps through.

Al looks at the situation and knows that Sam can't talk without arousing suspicion so he says, "Tell Ron to provide a distraction so you can go save the hostage."

Kim/Sam nods and turns to Ron before saying, "Ron, I need you to provide a distraction while I go rescue the hostage."

Ron smiles and nods as he says, "A distraction, gotcha KP" and then he leaves Kim/Sam to go create the distraction, leaving Sam and Al a few moments to talk.

Al says, "We'll have to talk fast, Ron is really good at creating distractions for Kim."

Sam says, "Al! I don't have the slightest clue what to do when he does create the distraction! What would Kim do?"

Al grins and says, "Fortunately for you besides being a huge KP fan, we have access to the real Kim's advice." He punches a button on the pad and reads from it, "Kim says that when Ron creates the distraction, you are to use the use the grappling gun which is the one that looks like..." He hits the handheld, wincing in pain, as the handheld's sharp edge really hurt his hand before he says, "a hair dryer and swing out to scoop the hostage out of the way."

Sam starts to remove his backpack when Al says, "Sam, it right there on your hip..." pointing to the red hair dryer strapped to the hip in a pouch. He stops and remembers how Al is such a big fan so he doesn't even ask and at some point he decides he doesn't WANT to know how he knows.

Sam pulls it out and looks at it curiously as it looks like a normal hair dryer in his hands until Sam says, "Push the button on the main body, no the one on the side" Sam nearly jumps when the grappler comes out the tip, primed for action.

Sam whispers, "Al, you are ally starting to scare me with how well you know her you know that?" To which Al just smiles and says, "Kim briefed me on all the gear that she packed for the mission, so get your mind out of the gutter pal." This surprises Sam, as that was more like something Sam would be saying to Al.

Sam says, "I don't know about this Al... What if I mess up? I am not really Kim Possible after all."

Al says, "Don't worry, if you need advice we've got the real thing with Ziggy to give advice." The handheld beeps at him and he looks at it for a moment before he says, "Ron should begin his distraction in 8 seconds, just remember once you rescue the hostage with Dementor, leave and get him somewhere safe."

Sam nods and then there is some noise and when Kim/Sam looks around the corner he sees that the attention of everyone, including the hostage is looking the opposite direction. He thinks, "Ron you are doing a great job with your distraction! I love you!" before he stops and thinks, "Where did that come from?"

Deciding he doesn't have time for dwelling on things, he takes aim with the grappling gun and pulls the trigger which causes it to fire and with a quick testing tug, Kim/Sam leaps into action! While praying that he doesn't mess things up, Sam somehow manages to scoop up the hostage in the swing and land far away.

Kim/Sam says, "Let's go!" to the guy who nods and they run even as Dementor shouts, "Get them! Kim Possible will not knock me out of the race this early in the game!" With the very muscular henchmen chasing after the two of them and Al standing ahead of them with the handheld in his hand and Al says, "Go this way!" as he waves and points down a certain corridor.

Kim/Sam grabs Paul by the sleeve and says, "This way!" before they both turn sharply to go down the corridor. The two of them run and then Al appears before Kim/Sam again and says, "This door!"

They both rush out of the door and it turns out that they are in a big hanger with the big hanger doors open. Paul says, "Let's go!" and starts to run towards the hanger exit when suddenly over the speakers comes Dementor's voice saying "Kim Possible! You aren't going to be so rude as to leave without first taking your partner with you... are you?"

Kim/Sam says, "Ron!" upon realizing who he had meant with Paul saying "We've got to get out of here Miss before that mad man forces me to give him the security codes for hanger 19!"

Kim/Sam felt a very strong urge to go back and save Ron and he says, "But what about Ron? I can't just leave him there any more than I could leave you!"

Paul says, "Forget it! I am not sticking my neck out for some sidekick!" He is surprised when Kim/Sam grabs him suddenly by the collar and says, "He stuck his neck out to help provide the distraction that allowed me to free you in the first place! You owe him!"

Paul manages to somehow free himself from the strong grip and says, "I don't care! I didn't ask for his help! I am outta here! You can rescue him yourself Miss but you are crazy if you think I'm going back there!"

Kim/Sam says, "I am Kim Possible, I can do anything and that means if I have to go rescue Ron by myself then I can and will!"

Paul knew the name as well as anyone else at Lockheed and pauses before he says, "You're Kim Possible?" He looks at her for a moment in surprise and is about to say something when a close voice says, "Ah there you are... nice of you two to stick around."

Both Kim/Sam and Paul turn to look at the voice and they see Dementor standing at the doorway with his henchmen, one of who was holding Ron in the air with his wrists bound. Ron looks sheepish as he says, "Sorry KP."

Dementor's two large mutant dachshund dogs come out of nowhere it seems, growling and parking at the two of them. Threatening the two of them as they advance with drool dripping onto the ground below them. They stop when Dementor says, "Hold on my pretties, I need them."

The two large mutant dogs back off a little but still remain close enough to make them think twice about trying to run for it. Kim/Sam says, "Give back Ron!" as he unconsciously makes Kim's hand go into a fist for a moment at the thought of something happening to Ron.

Dementor just laughs loudly for a moment before he says, "I might if your friend there gives me what I need to enter Hanger 19! Otherwise..." He trails off to let the threat hang in the air for a few moments while Ron is held by the henchman in a threatening way before he continues, "I can not guarantee the safety of your sidekick!"

Kim/Sam says, "He's more than just a sidekick!" and he briefly wonders where that came from for just a moment before returning his attention back to Ron and Dementor.

Dementor laughs and says, "Yes, I heard about the two of you starting to date but that's for another time... Give me the codes now!"

The henchmen have Kim/Sam and Paul surrounded with the large mutant dogs still softly growling at them.

Paul sighs and says, "If I give you the codes, will you promise on your honor that you won't harm us as long as you are here?"

Dementor smiles big before saying, "My dear fellow, I promise on my villain's honor that neither I or my henchmen will harm you until I have left with what's in Hanger 19!"

Paul looks at him and when he sees Kim/Sam lowering her arms he takes that as a sign that he could be trusted not to harm them. He then gives the codes for the hanger before the two of them are then tied up along with Ron hanging from the ceiling upside down on a maintenance hook.

Ron's wrists were tied up as well as his legs, which were what he was hanging by with Kim/Sam, and Paul tied up to the landing gear of a large aircraft in the hanger. The two large dogs were growling and drooling as they kept watch with an always on, communicator so that Dementor could call for his dogs once they were set to go.

A bright white door opens and Al steps through and he takes in the situation before starting to type on his handheld.

Ron says, "Man... this hanging from upside down is making all the blood rush to my head!" before he looks at Kim and the guy all tied up and says, "Sorry KP about getting us captured and all."

Al says, "Sam, tell Ron that..." and he is surprised when Kim/Sam says, "It is no big Ron, and at least we're safe."

Paul says incredulously, "We're safe? SAFE? How do you call being tied up in a hanger with two freakishly large dogs watching over us safe?"

Kim/Sam says, "We're not hurt are we? And we'll escape, that's what we do." He sincerely hoped that they could before looking at Al with a look that Al knew as "Help me out here Al!"

Al looks at the three of them all tied up and thinks about all he knows from the stories of Kim and her missions as he wonders, "What would Kim do next?"

Al gets a message on the handheld and looks surprised at it as he reads it before he says, "Sam, Kim suggests telling Ron to remember his call that he learned while stuck with Barkin."

Kim/Sam says, "Remember the call that he learned while stuck with Barkin?" and Ron is confused at first before he finally remembers and says, "Hey, good idea Kim!"

Kim/Sam had no idea what was going to happen any more than Paul did and so when Ron raises his hands to his face to make a strange kind of noise, both of them were very surprised when the two large dogs suddenly seemed to calm down and even sit down as if waiting for something.

Ron grins as he says, "Boo-ya! It worked!" He throws a hand up into the air, forgetting for the moment that he was hanging upside down and starts to spin because of it.

Kim/Sam says, "Ron! Focus! Can you tell them to free us?"

A voice over the communicator says, "I think not! We have what we need from Hanger 19 and as promised, neither my men nor I will harm anyone... my dogs will! Daisy! Rosie! Attack and destroy Kim Possible!" with the two mutant dogs starting to growl and stand up again, clearly intending to follow out the orders of their master.

Ron's eyes go big for just a second before he quickly moves his hands to his face and starts to make his mutant dog call once again, hoping it would be in time even as they looked as if they were going to bite her and the guy!

At the very last moment, the two dogs stop with their sharp teeth inches away from Kim and Paul who had passed out from fear at the sight of them coming at them. Kim/Sam says, "Thanks Ron! I owe you one!"

Ron smiles and says, "I'm not done yet KP!" before doing the dog call stuff again which makes the dog closest to Kim bite clean through the thick rope and freeing the two of them. He continues and the second dog walks over to him, using her nose to push him up and off the hook where he continued to land on the back right behind the dog's ears.

Dementor's voice could be heard from his communicator as he says, "Why do I not hear growling and screaming? What is going on? Daisy? Rosie?" The rest is cut off when Kim/Sam stomps on it and destroys it.

Ron is petting the one he's sitting on and her tongue hangs out happily, panting loudly as he says, "What a good girl you are! Yes, who is the good giant mutant dog? You are!"

Kim/Sam says, "Ron get off the dog, we've got to stop Dementor from stealing what's in Hanger 19!"

Just then Paul stirs and screams, as the dog that cut them free was still too close for his liking and calms down only when Ron calls her away from him.

Paul says, "I thought we were goners... thank you for saving me Miss Possible."

Kim/Sam says, "I didn't, Ron did..." She sees the puzzled expression on his face so she says, "Long story but I want to know something. What was in so important in Hanger 19 that he would go after it?"

Paul looks down and says, "I am afraid that the madman just might be able to take over the world now... it was a one of a kind that was going to be flown to area 51 and locked up tight."

Ron says, "Area 51? Isn't that where they keep all the alien stuff is?"

Paul says, "Who told you that?" while looking at Ron.

Ron says, "We've been there on a mission to stop Drakken."

Meanwhile Al is busy trying to figure out what was in Hanger 19 through his handheld and yells although only Sam could hear, "I don't care what the security clearance is! Find out what it is already!"

Paul looks skeptical and he says, "Ooookaayyy... Anyway, with what he has in his hands, I fear that he may now rule the world at time he likes now."

Ron says, "Dude, what **is** it? Besides how tough can it be? This is team Possible-Stoppable you're talking to.

Paul says, "Well... since you two are going to go up against it, it is only fair to let you know what you're going up against."

Al's eyes go a bit wide in surprise as he reads on the handheld even as at the same time Paul starts to tell Kim and Ron what exactly was in Hanger 19.

* * *

**AN:** Well, this chapter certainly turned out to be far longer that I thought it would be orginally but I hope you all liked it. You'd think being a fan would allow more of an insight into Kim's mind but as you can see, that isn't necessarily true as in Al's case when he met Kim... or should I say her fist for the first time. Lol! Also, to anyone who actuallyworks in lockheed I apologize if I get any details wrong and if you happen to actually know a Paul Chavez at Lockheed, say hello for me. Lol! Does anyone recognize from when Ron learned to do the mutant dog call? This is why I chose Dementor... I figured he'd be the easiest to defeat without any KP skills. :D Anyone care to guess what will happen next and who Sam will have to go up against next? Remember who's in the race! Does anyone care to guess what was in Hanger 19? 


	3. Chapter 3: The Race Continues!

**KP in Quantum Leap**

Sam Beckett leaps into the body of someone on Team Possible, it is bad timing, as they are about to go on one of their most important missions to save the world. Why has he leaped in this time? What must he right what went wrong in Team Possible? Can he right it and save the world at the same time?

**Chapter 3: The Race Continues!**

While Dementor was stealing the craft from Hanger 19, Drakken and Shego were also going through with their own plans.

Drakken says, "C'mon Shego! We have got to hurry if we are going to get what we came for and get out of here before Kim Possible shows up!"

Shego rolls her eyes and uses her plasma powers to blast through yet another security door while the goons that he'd brought along hung in the back with their energy staffs. She says, "I'm going as fast as I can Dr. D. Maybe if you hadn't stopped at that terminal to see how we were doing in the race we'd be out of here already."

Drakken growls, "But Shego! I just have to win! My standing in the villain community is at stake here!"

Shego growls, "Don't you mean OUR standing? You were stupid enough to bet both our reputations on this stupid race!"

Drakken says, "Oh you're just a sidekick, what could you possibly understand about how hard it is to be in my position!" He knows instantly that he'd said the most wrong thing possible when Shego turns towards him with her hands flaming big time.

Drakken tries to apologize by saying, "N-not that you ah... don't have a good understanding... After all, you're Shego! The best fighter out there next to Kim Possible!" He relaxes a little as she seems to calm down before she quickly raises a hand up and blasts at his feet, causing him to jump.

Shego says, "When we win this race, I want a all-paid vacation at wherever I choose Dr. D. and the credits for my part in this."

Drakken nods quickly, not wanting to anger her again before he says, "You've got it, but only if we win! If Kim Possible finds out what we're up to, she'll try to stop us!"

Shego blasts through the last door and knocks out a couple of guards quickly before she says, "Don't worry Dr. D, Miss Perfect is going to be so busy chasing after everyone already in the race that she won't know we were even here until it is too late."

Drakken runs forward to grab the controls for the special flying machine called "Hourglass Drive" which had a picture of Betty Boop holding a hourglass on the side of it.

Shego says, "What is so special about this thing? Couldn't you just make another flying vehicle?"

Drakken yells, "Shego! Bite your tongue! This is the only one in the world like it! It is a truly multipurpose vehicle! It can dive deeper than any submarine, fly faster than any jet, fly in outer space and the best part is that it uses a energy source from the future so we will never have to refuel it! Just think of the savings in fuel! BWHAhahahahahahahha!"

Shego says, "Whatever, let's jet in this thing before..." She is cut off when a male voice says, "Stop right there!" She growls, as she hated to be interrupted and says, "We get some company."

The first man steps out in a blue costume and says, "We are Team Impossible! The owner of this craft does not want you to steal it!"

The second man says, "Surrender is your only option!"

Just as the third man steps out Drakken shouts, "No! I won't be stopped! Shego!"

Shego ignites her hands and growls before she fires a few blasts at the three men. They evade her blasts at first shot and then the first guy takes on Shego directly. The two of clash with kicks and punches expertly being blocked and counterblocked while the other two went to stop Drakken but ended up having to take on Drakken's henchmen.

Drakken climbs aboard the Hourglass Drive and starts it up while the second guy uses the "Fork" on one of Drakken's henchmen and once it is up and going he shouts, "Shego! Let's go!"

Shego blasts the first guy in the chest and runs towards Drakken even as the two remaining guys try to head her off. She grins and crosses her arms in front of her like an X and blasts the two in the chest, stunning them long enough for her and the henchmen to climb aboard.

Drakken laughs down at the three men as they stirred and shouts, "You think you're all that, but you're all just overpaid guards!" He then laughs as they all get steamed and Shego takes the control, making them blast out so quickly that the members of Team Impossible off their feet even as they cover their ears trying to protect them from the loud engine roar.

By the time they can even glance out the exit, it has already hit supersonic speed, which they know by the sonic boom.

Meanwhile Drakken and his henchmen are all trying not to throw up at the sudden lurch and incredibly quick pace at which the Hourglass Drive was moving. Drakken say weakly, "Sh-Shego! Slow down! I can almost taste my meal coming back up!" with the henchmen weakly begging, "P-please Shego..."

Shego had been very impressed at the speed, she had no idea that it would move so fast and be so responsive! She'd flown many, many aircraft in her time employed by Drakken and this one blew them all out of the water! As far as she was concerned, THIS was her new favorite toy!

She gets tired of all their begging which was putting a harsh on her mood so she yells, "Ok! Ok! I am slowing down! Sheesh! Grow some backbone and be like the men you actually claim to be!"

She gently starts to slow down while eyeing the controls to see what else her favorite new toy had to offer and grins as she spots a control for internal gravity which was set to "Off" at the moment. She flips the switch and turns the dial so that it starts to counter the force that was making Drakken and the others want to lose their lunch.

Drakken feels the effects of the gravity easing up on him until it feels like they are standing still. He wanted her to slow down, not come to a stop! He yells, "Shego! I didn't tell you to stop!"

Shego says in a smug voice, "We didn't stop Dr. D! I found some controls that canceled the gravity in the Hourglass Drive. We're still going as fast as we were when you "men" were on the verge of losing your lunch!"

Drakken moves up to the cockpit and sees that Shego is telling the truth before he starts to laugh happily! "All right Shego! We can now put plan "Drakken Wins" into effect!" He continues to laugh evilly while Shego steered the craft to their next destination on the shopping spree of things they'd need to rule the world.

(Also elsewhere...)

Senor Senior Senior and his son, Senor Senior Junior were also working on their own plans to take over the world before one of the others could do it. For SSS, it simply was a matter of villain pride to the first and the very best! He knew that this is what he'd been practicing hours to do, to prove his mettle as a villain who could play in the big leagues with the rest of the take-over-the-world villains out there.

As for SSJ, he simply could not care less about his father's plans or the other villains although he did secretly hope to see his tutor, Shego once again. He remembered her and the training fondly and once she'd left he found himself bored with his father's overly grandiose and silly plans for ruling the world.

As SSJ thought about this some more he supposed that it all had to do with that stupid book he'd gotten off the internet after that fateful day when his blue fox's goofy partner whose name he could not remember opened his big mouth and got his father onto this path of evil.

SSS says, "Junior! I really wish you'd pay more attention when I am discussing the plans for which we shall win this race. How are you supposed to learn anything if you never listen?"

SSJ sighs and says dismissively, "Whatever father! We both know that Kim Possible and her goofy partner is going to stop this thing from getting too far."

SSS shakes his head sadly as he says, "Junior, do you not see the beauty in this race? With every major villain in this. Kim Possible cannot possibly stop all of us since we are all doing things at roughly the same time in different parts of the globe. So, you see Junior, even if she manages to stop one of us, the others will still be out there and before she knows it one of us will be ruling the world!"

SSJ raises an eyebrow and says, "What if Kim Possible can not stop us? That just means that everyone will end up having to share ruling the world."

SSS frowns as he thinks about his son's words before he says, "The other villains have all agreed that whoever takes over the world first will be declared the undisputed ruler and the others will back off."

SSS slowly smiles as he then says, "However... I think you just might be right for once Junior, so it will be up to us to ensure that there will be only one winner... us!" He starts to chuckle evilly before he says, "Come on Junior, this is a evil moment. Laugh!"

SSJ says, "But I don't feel like laughing Father!" before SSS yells, "Laugh Junior!" SSJ sighs and then does a horrible evil villain laugh that sounded more like a strangled mime.

SSS shrugs and says, "One of your better ones Junior."

SSJ says, "Thank you Father, I have been practicing like you told me to." His face obviously filled with pride.

SSS says as he turns, "Come Junior, we have to make a few changes to our original plans before we can become the ultimate winners of the race."

SSJ shrugs in a uninterested way before he says, "Whatever Father... Just as long as we get back in time for me to catch the new episode of Agony County."

SSS shakes his head sadly before he says, "I'll tape it for you, we can't afford to dawdle for too long or our plans will never succeed!" The two of them then walk into another room to continue their planning.

* * *

**AN:** Whooo boy! The villains are really coming in this story and this isn't even all of KP's foes! What are SSS and SSJ planning? You'll have to wait to find out:) What do you all think of Drakken and Shego going up against Team Impossible? Yeah, I know Drakken's phrase was dumb but hey, you try to think of something different than what he'd say to Kim. Lol! Who wants to bet that Shego paints the craft green and black? Did anyone get the point of Betty Boop painted on the side? It just goes to show how old the craft is. More on this stuff later. Kim is going to have her hands FULL chasing everyone around!  



	4. Chapter 4: Race to the first checkpoint!

**KP in Quantum Leap**

Sam Beckett leaps into the body of someone on Team Possible, it is bad timing, as they are about to go on one of their most important missions to save the world. Why has he leaped in this time? What must he right what went wrong in Team Possible? Can he right it and save the world at the same time?

**Chapter 4: Race to the First Checkpoint!**

With all the villains hitting so many places so closely together all over the globe, Team Possible-Stoppable found themselves for once not knowing not where to go or who to stop first! It later turned out that even Killigan, Monkey Fist, and a couple other lesser well-known villains were in the race as Ron talked to Wade on the Kimmunicator while Kim had disappeared to someplace by herself for some reason.

Fortunately there was one thing that they had in favor that not one of the villains knew about, not even Ron and that was the very heroine was indeed not herself. She was in fact inhabited at that very moment by a guy from the future. It was this small advantage in itself that was the reason it appeared to the casual observer that Kim Possible was having a discussion with herself.

Kim/Sam says, "Al! Can't you tell me more than that?" She/He paces around the small room where Kim/Sam knew from past experiences that it was best to not raise too many questions when in the body of someone and while in the body of Kim, he wanted to raise as few questions as possible. He pauses as she/he considers briefly the very name of the person that he was within.

Kim/Sam walks around in a very unfeminine style, much more like a guy who's upset at his best friend as he says, "Al, doesn't Ziggy have any useful information?"

Al sighs and shakes his head for what seems like the millionth time before he says, "We may be in the future but not so far ahead that we really have the time to fully analyze what needs to be done. Without more data all Ziggy can do is guess with a 73 accuracy that you need to stop the villain race, alive."

Kim/Sam frowns, "But the real Kim is better suited for fighting against all those villains! What if I have to go up against someone who really knows how to fight? I'll get clobbered!"

Al waves his hands in the air as he says, "Calm down Sam! I know! Kim agrees with you and she wants you to stay away from Shego because she's the only one who can go toe to toe with Kim and unless you think you're as good as she is, you'd just end up in a pine box!"

Kim/Sam says, "Remind me, which one is Shego again?"

Al looks incredously at Sam for a few moments before he says, "She's the woman in a black and green jumpsuit with hands that can light up with green plasma fire! She is the sidekick to a blue guy with a scar under one eye that goes by the name Dr. Drakken or Dr. D as she calls him."

Kim/Sam nods and making her long, red hair bounce a little which Al liked the look of before Sam says, "Right... I'll keep an eye out for them."

Al looks at his pad and says, "Looks like a lot of her enemies are crawling out of the woodwork to enter this race..." He frowns and smacks the pad, which makes it squeal for a moment before he reads the rest. He then smacks the pad again, wincing at sharp square edge that digs into his hand and he bites on his lower lip in pain before it goes away enough for him to read some more.

Kim/Sam knew something was wrong from the look on his friend's face and says, "What is it Al? What's wrong?"

Al looks at Sam before he says, "Ziggy has just gotten all the data on your, I mean Kim's enemies and it doesn't look good. The odds of you stopping the villain race even with Ron, Rufus and Wade's help has just dropped your possible survival rate down to 23 with your...I mean Kim's death being the key that ends it the race which has a probability of 87."

Kim/Sam's jaw drops before he says, "I thought the mission was to get through this **_alive_**, not to stop the villain race!"

Al nods, "Ziggy has computed that the villain race, if left unchecked could end up destroying all life on the planet with a 92 chance of that." He sees the confusion on Kim/Sam's face before he says, "With all the technology they've been stealing, some of it is very dangerous and unstable... So it looks like plans have changed. You've got to stop the villain race."

Al then says, "Sam, I've got to tell you this though... I think Ziggy is wrong this time. You're _the_ Kim Possible, and your motto is "I can do anything!" I believe that not only can you save the world but you can finish it alive!"

Kim/Sam is surprised at that passion and strong belief that Al seemed to say all that with. It sounded like he had just said that not only did he believe Kim could do it but also that _he_ could save the world as well!

Kim/Sam says, "Thanks Al!" He felt glad to hear that Al believed in him and then he felt something else as well, it was the feeling of confidence as he recited the "I can do anything!" phrase in his head. He then started to wonder if more than just a little bit of Kim was left behind when he leaped into her and oddly enough he felt better knowing that Kim was with him.

Al smiles at his friend in Kim's body and for once, saw a girl not through lectrous eyes but saw her as a ray of hope for the world... which lasted about 35 seconds.

Al shakes his head and says, "I am going to go back and talk to the real Kim. Maybe she can come up with a few ideas on how to save the world."

Kim/Sam says, "Thanks Al, but please hurry back."

Al nods and says, "You bet, I don't want you...I mean her...I mean you... Oh, you know what I mean." He always hated trying to figure out the right pronouns to use to talk to Sam in another person's body.

Just as Al was about to walk through the door of light Ron knocks on the door and says, "Hey KP! Wade's got another mission for us! It looks like all the villains are converging on one spot!"

Al's eyes widen and says, "I'll try to hurry back as soon as possible, it sounds like you're going to need all the help you can get shortly."

Kim/Sam whispers so Ron wouldn't hear, "Please and thank you!" He blinks and wonders why he just said that while Al give him an odd look before slipping through the door and watches it disappear before he says loudly, "Um, I'll be right with you Ron!"

Kim/Sam opens the door a moment later and sees Ron with Rufus sticking out of his pocket. He smiles a little, relaxing oddly enough at the sight of the goofy smile Ron had on his face.

Ron says, "Are you ready to go save the world Kim?" His enthusiasm seemed to recharge Kim/Sam before he says, "Ready when you are Ron. So what's the sitch?"

Ron explains how Wade detected how the many villains in the race were converging on the same location and guessed that it was a stage in the race. With so many villains all coming together, Global Justice, Team Impossible, and even Team Go were going to be showing up as backup or support for them.

Kim/Sam felt relieved at this news and that somehow he's still make it alive through this villain race so he reaches out and pats Ron on the shoulder before grinning as he says, "Then lets not keep the bad guys waiting Ron."

Ron smiles and hugs his girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he almost frowns at the blush and surprised look on Kim's' face after the kiss. He thinks, "What is going on? Why is Kim acting so strange? She normally would have planted a fiery kiss back for that." He is about to say something to his girlfriend when the Kimmunicator chirps from his pocket and so he pulls it out to see Wade pop up on the small screen.

Wade says, "Hey guys! Your ride should be there any minute. Team Go is closer so they are going to be the ones to give you guys a lift."

Kim/Sam says, "Any idea why the villains are all meeting up Wade?" Hoping for an update on what the bad guys were up to.

Wade shakes his head, "Sorry Kim, I still haven't been able to get any data there." He looks apologetic to Kim, as he was not only their gadget guy and friend but also the one who could find out just about anything.

Kim/Sam nods and says, "It is ok Wade, even you can't know everything I guess..."

Kim/Sam then tilts her head and says, "Hey Wade?" With him answering, "Yes Kim?" before she says, "Just how did this get started? I mean who put everyone together? Was it Drakken?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "I don't know but if it was Drakken then he entered his own race late because he entered after Dementor did."

Ron rubs his chin and says, "Ya know... I didn't think Drakken and Dementor liked each other all that much."

Wade says, "You're right Ron. They don't get along at all. In fact I'd wager Kim and Shego get along better than those two."

Kim says, "If Drakken's not in charge of this villain race, then who is?"

Wade hmmms in thought for a second before he says, "I don't know but I'll try to find out, but in the meantime, try to stop the race the best you can. Now that it seems like Drakken isn't behind this whole mess, I've got a very bad feeling about all this. So please be careful you two!"

Kim/Sam thinks, "You don't have to tell me! I don't even want to think about what would happen if I expire in Kim's Body." She says, "Don't worry Wade, they don't stand a chance against us." He thinks, "Weird! Where did _that_ come from?"

Just then, the oddly colored hoverjet shows up and Kim/Sam says, "Looks like our ride's here Wade! Let me know if you find out who's behind this stupid race ok?"

Wade nods and says, "You got it Kim, I'll let you know the minute I find out anything!"

Kim says, "Please and Thank you Wade!"

The connection terminates, allowing Kim/Sam, Ron and Rufus to go climb aboard the hoverjet with its colors denoting the glow colors of the team members minus the green one, which was still on the old Team Go jet.

As Kim/Sam looks out the window with Ron sitting next to him, Sam thinks with a worried tone in his thoughts, "I sure hope that Al can come up with some kinda plan to get me out of here fast. It was easier when I _didn't_ have to save the world."

Ron taps Kim/Sam's shoulder and he starts an almost one-sided conversation until a flashing light on the console made him curse whatever it was that making the light blink.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know I haven't updated this story in quite some time but I've been busy with the other stories. If you REALLY want to see more chapter, then let me know. Poor Sam, things just seem to get worse for him don't they? Then there's Team Go's involvement in the race... can anyone spell disaster? Especially when Shego sees her brothers again? Is Sam becoming too much like Kim? If so, is this a good or bad thing? Anyone notice the paint job on the new Team Go hoverjet? As usual all thoughts, ideas, bribes of laptops and more are invited:) 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Sitch!

**KP in Quantum Leap**

Sam Beckett leaps into the body of someone on Team Possible, it is bad timing, as they are about to go on one of their most important missions to save the world. Why has he leaped in this time? What must he right what went wrong in Team Possible? Can he right it and save the world at the same time?

**Chapter 5: A New Sitch!**

The blinking light was not good because it meant that someone had a lock on the Team Go jet and with the curse became forgotten as the pilot turns sharply on the controls to narrowly avoid a missile but they were not out of the woods yet as the missile starts to turn around for another pass.

Mego shouts, "Look out Hego! It is coming back! I am too young and handsome to blow up, so do something!"

Both Kim/Sam and Ron give Mego a questioning look before they turn their attention back to the missile as it nearly completes its turn.

Hego puts the plane into a dive and says, "I'm working on it!" He then presses a button where the plane releases some countermeasures, which the missile flies right through, missing the countermeasures but a few moments were bought as the countermeasures managed to confuse the missile.

Kim/Sam was a scientist and when the missile had missed them he recognized the type of missile as one of the prototype smart missiles he'd worked on once in his career before the Quantum Leap project but he wondered what it as doing in use against them and who fired it at them?

Kim/Sam knew the missile would be only slightly confused by the mass of the as it was designed to go after planes based on mass and not things such as heat or radar, both of which was too unreliable. The only way to defeat it would be to present something of near equal mass and let it strike that otherwise it would learn the pilot's moves and eventually strike the aircraft down, hence the 'smart' part.

Kim/Sam spots some mountains and shouts to Hego, "That thing won't be fooled for long by normal countermeasures! It is an experimental kind that homes in on the mass of its target! Let's try for the mountains!" He/She points ahead of them and Hego says, "Gotcha! Here we go!"

The plane flies faster and faster towards the mountain and with great skill and some luck on their part the plane manages to pull up at the last possible second, letting the missile pass them by but by a stroke of bad luck the missile misses the mountain by flying right past the tip.

Wego says, "We have... an idea!" with the twin completing the other's sentence that they started.

Mego says, "This isn't a time for an idea, it is time for action!"

The missile had managed to turn around faster than before and heading straight at them! With everyone shouting at Hego to avoid them, the twins nod at each other and touch the side of the plane before closing their eyes in deep concentration.

The whole plane shimmers in a red glow before it splits into two, one containing the people and one without. Since the mass of the plane was the same, the missile had no idea which way to go so it went for the closer of the two and stuck it with a powerful explosion that rained some debris onto the other plane nearby!

The twins screamed as the plane blew up and pass out together as Hego tries to get the plane back under control.

Ron cries out, "What in the goobly-god just happened here? Why are we still alive?"

Mego shouts at Ron, "I'd save the celebration, we're not out of the woods yet!" as the plane bucked around with Hego struggling at the controls.

Fortunately Hego is able to get the plane back under control after a minute or two of nervous flying and after a good look at his board he announces, "Looks like we survived that missile and we're almost there! So it looks like we've made it!"

Kim/Sam says, "Could someone explain to me why we're not a bunch of debris right now?"

Mego says, "It was the twins... they used their power to create a copy of the plane in hopes that it would strike the copy and not us." He looks at them with a look that told Kim/Sam that for a change, he wasn't thinking only about himself.

Mego says, "We owe them or lives... I just hope the strain wasn't too bad."

Ron says, "I don't get it, if it was just a copy then why did they pass out?"

Hego glances back from his pilot's seat to see the twins still passed out before he says, "Because while it was still a copy, it still hurts when a copy is destroyed. Usually when they just make copies of themselves they can find a way to shrug it off but even **I** didn't know they could copy anything as big as a whole aircraft!"

Ron says as a thought occurs to him, "How do we know we're not the copies? What if we're just thinking we're real and our real selves are falling to the ground!"

Mego growls at Ron and shouts, "Don't be stupid! The copying ability only works for as long as they are awake!" He points at the two of them and says, "Look at them! They are clearly unconscious! So there is no way we could be the copies!"

Ron seems to relax at this revelation as Hego starts to slowly bring the plane down.

Hego knew the board told him that everything was ok but the controls were slightly sluggish which told him that the board could change and he didn't want to press his luck by landing quickly which would have put a strain on the plane.

Soon the Go Jet was on the ground and Kim/Sam was able to get a better look at twins. After a thorough examination with only the tools she/he from the very well stocked medical kit that the plane carried.

Kim/Sam says, "The twins will be ok but I don't think they'll be waking up anytime soon. They both had quite a shock to their system."

Hego says, "Someone should stay with the plane and the twins until they wake up. I volunteer for the duty, naturally!"

Mego looks at Hego and says, "Oh, that's just like you! Take the easy job! Well, I volunteer to stay with the plane and the Wegos!"

Kim/Sam sighs in exphasaration before he/she says, "We don't have time for this! Mego, you stay with the plane while the rest of us go try to stop the bad guys!"

Mego looks smug as he says, "See! Even the girl knows when I am the right man for the job! Unlike some people I could name!" He looks at Hego as if to drive his point home.

Hego is about to say something when Kim/Sam says, "We don't have time for this! Let's go Hego!" He gets tugged by the arm and while he knew she was an active crimefighter, he was surprised by the strength she had as it felt like she had twice the strength you'd expect from a girl!

Ron says, "Right behind you KP!" before falling into step along with her and they all leave the plane.

The three of them sneak around on the deserted island, which just happened to have an abandoned base with a landing strip from a previous world war. Kim/Sam notes that much of it had been quickly repaired for the use of the race.

Kim/Sam was wondering how the three of them were going to take on so many villains who were already there when there is the sound of an approaching aircraft flying towards their position and so the others duck as one of the racers flew in with none other than Shego at the controls!

Kim/Sam frowns before he even realizes that she/he was doing it and knows that she/he has to watch out for Shego or she/he could wind up very hurt!

Kim/Sam cautiously advances upon the base where a number of villains were already finishing up with their refueling and taking care of personal needs (such as going to the bathroom, enjoying a relaxing time by the pool, etc)

Just as Kim/Sam whispers, "Ok… we've confirmed that this is where all the racers are. Now we just need to…" when he/she is cut off by Ron saying in normal voice, "Uh, KP… trouble alert!"

Kim/Sam whispers, "Keep it down or…" when he/she is interrupted again by a female voice as she says, "Oh, I'd say your partner got it right the first time Princess."

Kim/Sam's eyes go wide and looks towards the source of the voice to see the one person she/he didn't want to mess with, Shego! She/He says, "Oh boy!" and moves to avoid a green plasma blast from Shego.

Kim/Sam is surprised at the agility and speed of the body he was in but then he remembered he **was** in Kim Possible after all she was supposed to be able to do these kinds of things.

Kim/Sam dodges a swift slice with the glowing hands from Shego by rolling along the ground before springing up onto her/his feet.

Shego growls, "You just HAD to bring my brother along on this mission didn't you? What do you think you're doing here, huh?"

Kim/Sam says as she/he blocks Shego at the wrist, well away from the plasma fires that emanated from her hands, "Get real Shego! There are too many villains even for just Ron and I to deal with by ourselves!"

Hego says, "Sis, stop the fighting! As your older brother I am asking you to stop right now!"

Shego growls and sends a plasma bolt to land near Hego's feet, causing him to jump backwards in the air a few feet as she shouts at Hego, "You! Shut up! Just because you're older doesn't give you the right to boss me around!"

Kim/Sam does a spinning kick to the solar plexis, sending Shego back hard right into Hego where he catches her and uses his greater strength to pin her arms to her side and lift her off her feet so she couldn't escape.

Shego growls and struggles for a few moments before she says, "Let me go Hego!"

Hego shakes his head and says, "Sorry little sis, but this is for your own good."

Kim/Sam says, "Shego, tell what you know about this villain race that everyone's entered. What is the prize?"

Shego slowly grins before she says, "And just why should I tell you that, _Princess?_"

Hego says, "Come on Shego, I know that somewhere deep inside you there is still a spark of good. You can tell us and rejoin the voice of good. Join us and help us stop this evil race before any harm comes to people."

Shego yells, "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH ALREADY!" She then lowers her voice as she says, "Just make him stop already! I can't take any more! I'll talk!"

Kim/Sam smiles and says, "Ok, spill or do you need another lecture from Hego?"

Shego looks horrified for a moment and then growls for a second before she says, "I don't know all the details as Dr. D. doesn't tell me anything because I'm just a 'sidekick' to him but I do know that the grand prize is supposed to total and absolute control of the entire world."

It is Kim/Sam's turn to look surprised and then says, "And just how is that supposed to happen?

Shego rolls her eyes and says, "Right, like Dr. D. would actually tell me that part. All I do know is that it must be pretty impressive to get the whole villain community drooling for it."

Hego says, "Now was that so hard little sis?"

Shego growls, "You… you shut up! I don't want another word from you!"

Kim/Sam says, "Fair enough. Take her back to the jet and lock her up while Ron and I go in and try to find out more information and hopefully figure out a way to stop all of them."

Hego nods, "Will do" and then sets her down as he didn't want to carry her all the way back which turns out to be a bad idea as the moment Shego's feet were down she manages to push to put Hego off-balance which causes him to let go for just a moment.

In that moment, Shego escapes from his hands and after foot sweeping Hego, she says, "Bye Kimmie, I'll see you later!" Shego then leaps and heads down, disappearing from sight.

Kim/Sam thinks, "Oh no! She could ruin everything!" She/He says, "There's no time to waste now! We've got to head on down there before she can sound the alarm!"

Ron nods and says, "You're right KP! Let's go!"

The three of them start running down the hill, unaware that Shego has already reached the very bottom and is about to hook up with Drakken.

However before Shego can warn Drakken that she has discovered Kim Possible, her whole body freezes up with a red light flashing over her soul, causing her to vanish and her whole world changes into that of a small room for a new leaper has just landed in Shego's body!

Drakken says, "There you are Shego! Come on now, everyone is leaving! We all have the new coordinates for the next part of the race!"

Shego blinks and then grins darkly before she says, "Coming Drakken…" She starts off following him into their stolen ride.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I know it has been a while since I've updated this story but here we are and I hope you all like it! I plan to update as many of my KP stories as I can this Thanksgiving week so cross your fingers that I get to one you like! So what did everyone think of the chapter? Did you all like the way I used Wego to save the whole team? Did everyone like the way I had Shego surrender after getting the "Good talk" from Hego? What do you all think about the new sitch being someone has leapt into Shego! Will this be a good or bad thing? Any guesses as to who it could possibly be? Will it be someone from the show or a new threat? As usual all thoughts, ideas, story suggestions, bribes with a chamber like in Quantum Leap, a new lexmark ink cartridge for my printer, and more are welcome! 


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Times

**KP in Quantum Leap**

Sam Beckett leaps into the body of someone on Team Possible, it is bad timing, as they are about to go on one of their most important missions to save the world. Why has he leaped in this time? What must he right what went wrong in Team Possible? Can he right it and save the world at the same time? Especially now that a evil leaper has joined the fight?

**Chapter 6: Dark Times**

While Shego was piloting the stolen craft with Drakken in another compartment working on one of his inventions a out of thin air opens up and out steps through a black man. His eyes go wide for a moment and then his face goes lecherous as he admires the sexy form of Shego as she pilots the craft.

Shego growls as she notices him and says, "What! What are you doing Thames?"

Thames smiles and says, "Hey, can't a brother enjoy a **fine** body like yours? Besides Zoey… you should be more grateful since you were released from prison by yours truly."

Zoey grumbles softly and says, "I suppose so, and this body is much nicer looking and stronger than the one I previously inhabited. So just tell me where I am and what I'm supposed to do so I can get out of here and back home."

Thames shakes his head and says, "You can only go home if you successfully accomplish a mission, didn't I already explain that?" He sees the dark look on her face as she glares at him, telling him that she already knew that.

He looks down at the handlink and says, "Hmmms, good news. You are one of the most dangerous women on the planet. Your name is Shego, a super-powered sidekick to one called…" He hits the handlink, which squeals for a moment before he continues, "Drakken, a evil mad scientist guy who wants to take over the world. Your only equal rival is teen hero, Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron."

Shego/Zoey grins darkly, "I can handle Pim Possible and her sidekick, just tell me what right must I set wrong again so I can go home and we can track that… that SAM! He helped Alia escape from us for good! I want to destroy him for taking away my revenge upon her!"

Thames says, "First of all, it is Kim Possible, not Pim and second, according to Lothos this Kim Possible may not be as easy as you think to deal with. Do you remember when all those toys became giant robots?"

Shego/Zoey nods and says, "Yes, I was especially glad to see such massive and random destruction happening. What of it?"

Thames leans so that she could see his face better without taking her eyes off the clouds, "Well aside from the fact that you're the sidekick to the very man responsible for that massive attack, it was Kim Possible and the Ron character that put a stop to the two of them!"

Shego/Zoey frowns darkly as she takes all of this in and says, "I see what you mean. Anyone who can stop such a beautiful plan for world conquest should not be taken lightly." She then frowns and says, "And stop staring at her chest already!"

Thames grins and straightens up as he says, "Oops! Was I doing that?" before he laughs in a unconvincingly innocent way.

Shego/Zoey softly growls at him and says, "Tell me more about the right I must wrong before I lose my patience!"

Thames looks back to the handlink and says, "Lothos says your mission is quite simple, you must help Drakken win the villain race that the two of you are in. Also, the easiest way to ensure that you'll leap is by destroying the only one who can stop it, Kim Possible."

Shego/Zoey grins as she tilts her head forward, "Good… I can't wait to destroy this Pim person and help Drakken win this race."

Thames says, "Oh, and Lothos wants me to remind you that Shego, the woman you're inhabiting calls him Dr. D. since that's how she apparently keeps referring to him in the holding chamber."

Shego/Zoey nods to Thames and says, "Remember to call him Dr. D. I'll remember that."

Thames then notices Drakken coming through the door and to the cockpit and says, "Well he's here now so I'll leave you two alone and see if I can get any more information about the race from Shego."

Shego/Zoey nods and says, "Hey Dr. D." as he slides into the copilot seat.

Drakken grumbles and says, "Are we there yet?"

Shego/Zoey looks down at the controls which had an "in progress" map which showed just how much further there was to go and he time left at the current speed. She shakes her head and says, "No, we still have a ways to go, Dr. D."

Drakken makes a sound as if he was trying to will the craft to go faster and when that fails he yells, "We must win the race Shego! It is crucial that we win so that I, Dr. Drakken can become supreme ruler of the world!" He then laughs evilly to which Shego/Zoey notes that he does really well.

Shego/Zoey thinks, "With me by his side, even Pim Possible won't be able to stop me from making sure that Drakken wins this race."

**(Meanwhile)**

Kim/Sam with the others had managed to delay the take off of everyone else and capture one of the villains by the time GJ showed up but even still, the race managed to continue since the only villain they managed to capture was Duff Killigan and he was to quote, "Nay talking to the likes of them."

Ron says, "Don't worry KP, we'll stop them. We always do in the end."

Kim/Sam didn't know why he felt better at Ron's words but he managed a smile for Ron's words and says, "Thanks Ron. You're right of course! We'll win, that's what we do!"

A part of Kim/Sam still worried about what Al had said about the race and she/he didn't want it to come true but there was one thing that Kim/Sam was becoming increasingly certain about, and that was that nothing was impossible and with Ron's help, she/he would be able to do it!

Hego says, "Kim, I just want to apologize for my sister's escape. I know that it was probably my fault that so many of the villains escaped."

Kim/Sam shakes her/his head and says, "Don't you worry about it. Shego is a tricky one, I doubt we could have held onto her for long even in the aircraft."

Hego nods, "You're probably right, at least not until we got her into the chamber."

Kim/Sam raises an eyebrow and says, "What chamber?"

Hego sighs, "Before Shego went rogue, there was always a chance that one of our powers would go out of control due to something from one of our arch rivals so a chamber was built to suppress our powers but it was never meant to hold us unwillingly within it so if sis really wanted to, she could still have escaped from it."

Kim/Sam frowns and says, "Why didn't you ever use it on Shego when she went rogue then?"

Hego just shrugs for a moment before he says, "Because it wouldn't have done any good. Shego wasn't affected by any bad guy, which turned her into the villainess… she consciously made a choice, which no amount of locking her up will fix. It wasn't a simple case of powers going berserk which is what the chamber was designed for." He sighs, "Her brothers and I have had to face the fact that she has gone evil and wants to rule the world with Drakken."

Kim/Sam thinks about Hego's words and then after a few moments she/he says, "Come on, lets go. We still have a race to stop."

Ron joins Kim by her side even as Hego carries the mad, make that very angry golfer by one hand until they get to the aircraft. He glances at Kim every so often out of the corner of his eye as he thinks, "I wonder what's going on with Kim today? She seems so out of it for some reason."

As Hego puts Killigan away in the jail room on the craft, which had been designed to hold a number of various enemies that Team Go had earned over their crime-fighting career, so holding Killigan would be a simple task without his golf balls and clubs. Ron thinks, "Kim almost seems like a different person, so unsure where normally you couldn't shake that from her. I wonder if something is bothering her? Maybe I should talk to Rufus and see if it is all just in my head."

Ron walks off into the large craft and Kim doesn't even seem to notice, too preoccupied with her thoughts, which he found a little odd because when they became a couple their closeness grew and Kim seemed to know his moves as soon as he made them. He had to wonder what changed? Was she getting tired of him or maybe found a new guy to crush on?

Ron shakes his head and thinks, "No… Kim's not like that and if she was going to get tired of me, she would have done it long before now. Could something be bothering her that she doesn't want to talk to me about? She is better than I am with keeping secrets."

Ron pulls Rufus out of his pocket as soon as he felt he was in a private location where he couldn't be overheard. The naked mole rat was sleeping and remained so even after getting pulled out of the pocket.

Ron stirs his little buddy gently until Rufus was awake. He says, "Hey little buddy, I need to talk to you."

Rufus squeaks and looks up at his best friend/owner and wonders what Ron wanted to talk to him about?

Ron says, "Something's been bothering me lately Rufus. Kim has been acting strange lately and I don't know why. Do you think it could be all in my head?" He sighs a little, "I wonder if I did something wrong that's making her question our relationship."

Rufus remembers that another person currently inhabits Kim but he'd promised not to tell him. He makes a curious squeak as he listens, hoping that Ron will do what he usually does and talk himself to a solution without him having to say anything.

Ron paces a little and says, "I don't know what to do little buddy, I almost feel as if Kim is drifting and that I'm the only one who can help save her but I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to do that." He stops and looks at Rufus, "Well, no matter what's going on in Kim's head I know that she's still my best friend and I've never let her down yet. You'll help me too right Rufus?"

Rufus nods up and down as he squeaks, "Yep, yep!" to Ron. The little naked mole rat would do anything for Kim and Ron, even risk his little life for them if needed because he sincerely believed that they were worth it.

Ron says, "Thanks Rufus, I knew I could count on you!" He smiles at his little best buddy before he says, "I feel a little better now Rufus. So even if I don't know what's going on in Kim's head, I can still keep on being her best friend and boyfriend right?"

Rufus nods again in agreement, a little happy that he didn't have to try to explain to Ron that Kim isn't Kim. He wasn't even sure how he would explain it given his limited vocabulary and the fact that it seemed so unbelievable. Well, at least to a normal person because Kim and Ron had both been through some pretty weird stuff in their days as a crime fighter.

Ron smiles at Rufus and says, "Well, we better get back to Kim in case she needs us Rufus." He places the little mole rat back into his pocket where Rufus sticks his head out and sighs happily.

Ron heads back and finds Hego at the cockpit but no sign of Kim. He says, "Where's Kim?"

Hego glances at Ron and says, "I'm not sure. I assumed that she went looking for you since she took off pretty quickly."

Ron looks down at Rufus who just shrugs as he makes a "I don't know" kind of sound before Hego says, "Maybe she had to go to the little ladies room?"

Ron thinks, "First, Kim would **not** like it if you call her little lady. Second, she always takes care of that before we go on a mission." Still, she had been acting a bit off so he says in an uncertain voice, "I guess so. I guess I can wait here until she gets back."

**(Elsewhere)**

Kim/Sam is sitting on a toilet without really needing to go since she/he actually had company at the moment.

Al says, "Look Sam, for some reason all the previous predictions have got **_Pfft!_** Out the window!"

Kim/Sam says, "How can that be Al? What do the new predictions say? Am I still supposed to do that same thing?"

Al looks down at the handlink and while his lips move, there is no sound coming out of his mouth.

Kim/Sam waits for a few moments before he says, "What is it Al?"

Al says, "Ziggy is having a hard time admitting this but at this point, she's not sure what you should do. Her best guess is for you to keep doing what you were doing before and try to stop the villain race but as for the staying alive part, it seems now to be 50-50."

Kim/Sam says, "What does Ziggy think caused the sudden change?"

Al hits the handlink again and reads some more before he says, "No clue but Ziggy assures that she is working on it." He looks to Kim/Sam and says, "I haven't seen Ziggy this perplexed since…" He shakes his head and says, "Nah, couldn't be."

Kim/Sam says, "At any rate, I need you to go back and ask Kim something for me."

Al now has his interest peaked and says, "What do you want me to ask Kim?"

Kim/Sam says, "I think Ron is getting suspicious of me being in her body. I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Do you think you could ask her for some pointers on how to be… you know, Kim?"

Al blinks at the unusual request before he nods and says, "Ok, I will do that but until then my best advice is to act like a teenage girl with a boyfriend when not doing anything on this mission."

Kim/Sam lightly blushes and says while thinking about some of the things that boyfriend/girlfriends do together, "I don't think I can do that Al…"

Al breaks out into laughter for a minute before he says, "I don't mean you have to sleep with him. These are young heroes remember? Just be extra-nice and kiss him every time he does something that a girl would consider sweet."

Just then Al's handlink makes some noise as if signaling him. He brings it up to read it and his eyes grow wide before he nervously says, "Um, Sam… just be nice to Ron and treat him as if he were your best friend. Ah… ah… I gotta go! I'll be sure to pass on your message to Kim and return when Ziggy knows more too."

Al touches a few keys and a blinding white door opens to his right, just a little behind him. He looks at the door as if he didn't really want to go through it but then he says, "Bye Sam, I'll see you later!" before when whispering, "I hope…"

Al steps through the door, disappearing back into the future from whence he came which leaves Kim/Sam alone in the bathroom wondering just what made the Admiral become so unglued.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of the Evil Quantum Leapers? What do you all think of having a evil leaper in Shego's body who keeps getting Kim's name wrong? The name is borrowed from another evil Disney girl from Phil of The Future. Clever huh? What do you all think of about Ron's little talk with Rufus? Did you all like the talk Sam and Al had? What freaked out Al? Any guesses? 

I'm not sure all of you remember who those two evil leapers are so here is a brief history. In the first episode (which there were 3 of) "Deliver Us From Evil" A new Leaper appears by the name of Alia and she tries to knock off Sam but fails. In fact, after the second time she fails to knock him off she has a change of heart and manages to escape with Sam in a leap. However the person who was Alia's hologram, a wicked woman by the name of Zoey decides to take revenge with a black guy who goes by the name of Thames becoming her hologram, but she fails. For failing she was supposed to end up trapped in the body she had leaped into for good while Alia went… somewhere. The show never said where as far as I know. For my story, I worked under the assumption that the bad guy (or bad woman in this case) almost always manages to escape. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Lothos is the "evil" version of Ziggy, the supercomputer used by the Quantum Leap project.

For more info, go visit: Quantum Leap: The Evil Leapers website. It has plenty of stuff about the evil leapers. I can't add the address as it keeps disappearing but I'm sure you can google it.

If you remember all this then 10 points on the Quantum Leap coolness factor to you!


End file.
